Moshi Moshi Precure!
by Candygirl4226
Summary: Mystery is just a normal 14 year old girl living her live freely. But when she meets a fairy and transforms into a Precure, her life changes. Now Mystery must stop the Paralyzed Kindgom from erasing time and ruining everyone's futures with the help of her friend Caitlin and maybe some new friends on the way.
1. Chapter 1

HI** HI PEOPLE! I decided to make a Precure story called Moshi Moshi Precure. It revolves around my OC, Mystery and her friend Caitlin as they become Cures and have to protect a fairy named Popkat who has turned into a human from the Paralyzed Kingdom who wants to erase time and ruin everyone's futures, but they can't do it without Popkat's power to time travel. Mystery and Caitlin must also find the other cures and fairies. So I hope you like this! I also wrote this story 4 months ago so it may be a bit rusty at first. **

_PopKat sighed. "Okay, so how do we get to this land called earth?" She said._

~Mystery

"Well, we'll need the teleportation stone" Her mom replied, taking the stone from her pocket. "Or we can use PopKat's teleport-" Cream said before Caramella covered her mouth. "Shhh!" Caramella whispered to her.

~MYSTERY.

"Why do you always carry that?" PopKat asked. "Just in case something terrible happens, you never know." Her mom replied. "Now you, Caramella, Len, Fauna, Lyrica, and Cream get together, there's a chance you all might separated if you don't stick together." Her dad said. PopKat and the others got together and waited to be teleported. Her mom used the stone and it started to glow, light was forming around the six fairies and soon they disappeared and traveled through time.

_**MYSTERY!**_

"YES POPKAT?!" A green haired girl in pigtails named Mystery shouted out. The class snickered The teacher glared at her, "Go up to the board and solve the problem now." Mystery gulped, she wasn't paying attention what was going on. "Pssssst!" Her best friend Caitlin whispered to her and handed her a paper. "Trust me." She whispered. Mystery took the paper and went to the board and copied what was on it. "Done!" She said cheerfully. The teacher looked at the problem, "Mystery, since when is five times five 19?" She said to her. The class started laughing at her, even her friend. _"Damn you Caitlin..."_ Mystery mumbled to herself.

-OP- Than The Stars, Than The Flowers. (It's sung by Cure Berry's voice actor)-

Episode 1~  
>Become a Precure?! Here Comes Cure Mystery!<p>

School soon ended and Mystery and Caitlin are both walking home from school. "I can't believe you fell for that again and you should have seen Ms. Hayashi's face!". Caitlin laughed. Mystery rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I just can't seem to concentrate these past days." She said.

Caitlin stopped laughing, "What do you mean?" She asked Mystery. Mystery sighed. "I had these dreams about things." She said. Caitlin smirked. "Ooooo are they _those _kinds of dreams?" She said, grinning and getting closer to her. Mystery pushed her. "EW NO! NOT THOSE DREAMS! I had these dreams of some fairies who looked like animals and they had cute little symbol necklaces and they said they were going to earth to find "Precures" and-"

"Okay, clearly you've been stressed. How about we head to Galaxy World!" Caitlin beamed. Mystery jumped up and down, she loved that place, it was a popular arcade where they would always go. "REALLY?! LET'S GO!" She said and took Caitlin's hand and started running.

Soon they both entered the arcade. Mystery went straight to the tokens area to get some tokens. "I have 10 dollars!" She said. "Thank god I bought money in case!". She inserted the money in and grabbed the tokens that came out. Caitlin took out 5 dollars from her bag and inserted in the token machine. "That makes 30 tokens in all." She said, taking her tokens out from the machine.

"Wanna go to the dancing machines?" She asked Mystery. Mystery groaned. "Aww! I wanna go to the racing games! It's a lot more fun and-" She said till she saw Zorilla and her friend Kylie, two seniors from their school. Those two are no good, they always bully the lower classmen like them and often fight with other people. "Oh god it's those two!" Mystery squealed and hid besides Keitorin. Zorilla saw them and walked towards them. "Well, if it isn't the 8th graders!" She said to them spitefully.

"Uh... hello Zorilla. w-w-what's b-b-brings you here?" Mystery said almost quietly. "We were just here to hang out a bit!" Kylie said. "Right?". Zorilla nodded and looked at Mystery's hands. "Hand them over." She said, holding her hand out. "No way! Get your own!" Mystery said. Zorilla grabbed Mystery's shirt and held her up. "Say that again!" She gritted through her teeth. Mystery nervously laughed. "I mean, here." She said, handing Zorilla her tokens. Zorilla took them and dropped Mystery on the floor.

"Why thanks! Come on Kylie, let's go." Zorilla said, walking off deep into the arcade with Kylie following her. Mystery got up and brushed her skirt, "Great. I lost 10 dollars worth of tokens." She Pouted. Caitlin took out her tokens. "She didn't take mine!" She said. Caitlin gave Mystery 5 tokens, "Here." She said. "Thanks!" Mystery replied. "I'm gonna use one on the claw machines!" She beamed..

Mystery started running towards the claw machines with Caitlin following her. "Mystery, these games are a rip off." Keitorin said. Mystery ignored her and stopped near a claw machine with plushies in them. Mystery pressed her face into the glass to look at all the plushies. "Wow! Kawaii!" She beamed. Keitorin sighed. "They're just stuffed animals.". "True. But they're so cute and- Huh?" Mystery said, till she spotted a pink meerkat "plushie" in the machine". "A meerkat plushie! I never seen a meerkat plushie here!" She said, putting one token in the machine. "I'm gonna get it!".

Mystery moved the claw near the meerkat plushie and pressed the button. The claw moved down and grabbed the meerkat plushie and brought it up and dropped it in the drop box. "Ow!" The meerkat plushie said. "Did you hear something?" Caitlin asked, hearing the meerkat plushie talk. Mystery put her hand in the box and took out the plushie. "Hear what?" She said. "Never mind." Caitlin replied, looking at the plushie. "Since when do meerkats have pink hair and fur and a bow?" She said. Mystery looked at the plushie. "Dunno. Maybe it's cute like that." Mystery said, swinging the plushie.

Caitlin shrugged and took out her phone and checked the time. "It's almost 4:30. Maybe we should go." She said. Mystery groaned. "Aw already?! We haven't even played a game" She whined. "We'll come back tomorrow or maybe Saturday, besides Zorilla and Kylie are still here, do you _really _want to stay here?" Questioned Caitlin to her. "Aw fine." Mystery said, and started walking towards the exit.

Mystery and Caitlin soon left the arcade and started walking home. Mystery kept staring at the plushie. _"She looks familiar..."_ Mystery thought to herself. _"But I don't see the necklace like bow on her neck.". Caitlin_ waved her hand in front of Mystery. "Earth to Mystery!". Mystery shook her head to snap out of her thinking. "What?" She asked. "You were deep in thought about something. Caitlin said to her. "I was just thinking about what my mom made for dinner!" Mystery said quickly. "Oh, well alright." Caitlin said.

The plushie spotted something nearby in the ground. _"Could that be my Symbol Orb?". _The plushie thought to herself. _"There's got to be a way to get this girl to notice it." _She said. The plushie wriggled from Mystery's grasp and fell on the floor near her Symbol Orb.

Mystery looked down. "Pinky!" She said, crouching down to pick her plushie up. "You named it Pinky?" Caitlin asked. Mystery nodded. "Well she _is _pink.". Mystery picked her up and then saw a shiny bow like charm, she picked it up also and looked at it. "What a cute little charm!" She said. Caitlin looked at it. "Are you sure it's a charm?" She asked. "Of course it is!" Mystery answered, still looking at it. She fumbled with it a bit till it opened.

"Wow! It looks like a Phone! It has Apps, pictures, contacts, and a weird button that said, Henshin." She said, showing it to Caitlin. "Woah! That's so cool! Well I should go now. See ya!" Caitlin waved and walked off. "Hm... wonder what's the Henshin button?" Mystery questioned.

Mystery went off to press it and soon the charm started glowing. "What's happening?!" Mystery said, dropping herself on the floor and covering herself. The charm shot out a beam of light and went straight for Mystery's phone. Everything soon went back to normal and light was gone. "Hey! Are you okay?" The plushie asked., poking Mystery.

Mystery opened her eyes and saw the plushie talking. "OH MY GOD! PINKY YOU CAN TALK?!" Mystery shouted and stood up. The plushie rolled it's eyes. "Of course I can. And my name is not Pinky!" She yelled. She stood up and introduced herself. "My name is Caramella. I'm from StarWish world. Or land if you wanna call it like that. I'm one of the guardians that was sent to earth here." Caramella said, holding her paw out. "And I suppose your Mystery right?". Mystery nodded and shook her paw. "I'm Gēmāanoko Mystery." She replied. Caramella snickered. "That's a funny last name." Mystery rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Yeah."

Mystery laughed a bit. "I guess. Now tell me, WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Caramella soon explained everything. "Our world was invaded by the Paralyzed Kingdom, the ruler of it, which her name is Radiance wants to erase everything so she can rule everything from the start and ruin the future!" Caramella said. "Okay and why should I care, my future ain't going nowhere." Mystery asked her. "The Princess of our world, named PopKat can control time and time travel but PopKat's powers haven't grown in yet. So I, Caramella and 4 other guardians were granted to go to earth with PopKat to find the legendary Precures! But something went wrong and we were all separated. And we don't know what happened to PopKat... Plus their was a chance our Symbol Orbs, like the one I have, scattered off somewhere." Caramella concluded. "Wow-" Mystery said till she cut off.

"What a interesting story Caramella..." Someone said, appearing near them. Caramella started growling. "Rhea... What are you doing here?!" Rhea smirked. "Oh nothing." She said, looking at Mystery. Rhea stared closely at Mystery revealing in her heart an 8-bit bow. "An 8-bit bow..." Rhea said quietly, taking out a card. "UIRUSUSAMA! COME ON OUT!" Rhea shouted and hurled the card towards Mystery. "NO!" Caramella said and jumped towards Mystery, getting hit by the card.

"CARAMELLA!" Mystery shouted. "Q-Q-Quick! Take out y-y-y-your phone and i-insert my Symbol Orb and s-s-s-say "Precure! Charge-Up!" NOW!" Caramella said before turning into a Uirususama. "O-O-Okay!" Mystery said.

Mystery took out her phone and grabbed the bow from the floor. "PRECURE!" Mystery shouted, inserting the bow on top of her phone. "CHARGE UP!" She said and pressing the numbers 4226 and swiped her phone.

"The 8-bit bow shows my love for cuteness! Cure Mystery!" Mystery said.

Mystery looked at herself. "The hell happened to me?!" She freaked out. The Uirususama growled and attacked Mystery, throwing her near a tree. "OW!" Mystery said. Rhea laughed. "You have no idea what you need to do, do you? Without Caramella's help. Your helpless!" Rhea said. "That's not true! I can totally win this!" Mystery said to her.

Mystery charged at the monster. The monster growled and hurled it's claws at Mystery. Mystery dodged the claws and kicked it. The monster fell but soon got up and grabbed a tree and hurled it at Mystery. "Oh... crap!" Mystery said, getting hit by the tree. Mystery landed on the ground with scratches. "This is harder than I thought..." She said, struggling to get up. "Had enough?" Rhea asked her. _"Even though I just met Caramella, I gotta save her!"_ Mystery thought to herself, ignoring Rhea. "Are you listening to me?!" Rhea shouted to her. Mystery turned around. "Not really." She said.

The Uirususama kept on trashing about, destroying everything. _"Believe in yourself." _A voice said to Mystery. "Huh?" Mystery said. "Is that Caramella's voice?". _"Use your attack, Mystic Shower!". _Mystery shrugged. Mystery clapped her hands hands and she summoned a green light. "MYSTIC SHOWER!" Mystery said, holding the green light and shooting it towards the Uirususama. "WHAT?!" Rhea shouted. _"So relaxing" _The Uirususama said and soon disappeared.

Caramella soon appeared and fell to the ground, unconscious. Mystery caught her and changed back to her normal self.

Rhea glared at them. "This isn't over yet..." She said and soon disappeared.

Mystery looked as Rhea disappeared and looked back at Caramella, "You're gonna be fine, Caramella." Mystery said, grabbing her bookbag from the ground and started running to her house.

-ED- Ganbalance De Dance-

Next time on Moshi Moshi Precure!

Caitlin: Are hiding something from me Mystery?  
>Mystery: Why would I hide anything from you? I'm not a Precure if that's what you're thinking!<br>Caramella: Way to blow your cover Mystery!  
>Mystery: I did no such thing!<br>Lyrica: Would you guys stop fighting?!  
>Caitlin: EHHHHH?! WHAT'S WITH THE TWO TALKING ANIMALS!?<br>Caramella: Stay tune for the next episode-  
>Mystery: Please still be my friend! Cure Neon Light is born!<br>Caramella: HEY! THAT WAS MY LINE!

**And that's the first episode, if you wanna see how some of the characters look like, they're on DeviantArt. (There is the other chapters there so spoiler alert if you read it there). Also, my other story is on hiatus till I feel like doing it.**

**You can find the link to my dA on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Episomething. .3. two! ****I don't even care if there are errors,.3. **

* * *

><p>"Ughh..." Caramella groaned, opening her eyes.<p>

"You're waking up!" Mystery exclaimed.

"Where am I?" Caramella said, looking around.

"You're in my room, duh!" Mystery replied. She stood up and walked to her desk and picked up a container of worms. "Here. I suppose you're hungry." She said and gave them to Caramella.

Caramella looked at the worms in the container and just stood there all scared by them, almost about to scream.

"EEEEEKKK!" Caramella shrieked, dropping the container of worm's.

* * *

><p>OP- Than The Stars, Than The Flowers.<p>

* * *

><p>Caramella jumped to the floor. "What are those?!" She shouted.<p>

Mystery grabbed the bag of worms. "Well you're a meerkat and meerkats love bugs soooooooo I went to my backyard and dug some worms out." She explained, shuddering at the thought of dugging them up.

Caramella stared at her with a blank face. "You're kidding right?" She said.

Mystery sighed and picked up some gummy worms. "I also got these." She said and threw them on her bed.

Caramella climbed up on her bed and looked at the bag of gummy worms. She poked it with her paw. "Is it safe?" She said. Mystery nodded. "Totally." She replied.

Caramella grabbed the bag and opened it. She took a gummy worm out and sniffed it. "OH JUST EAT IT!" Mystery said. Caramella put the gummy worm back in bag. "Ehhhh maybe later. Also, what time is it?" She asked.

"Like 3PM or something." Mystery said.

"Don't you have school?" Caramella asked.

"It's Saturday ." Mystery replied. "So tell me magical meerkat Caramella... WHAT HAPPENED TO ME THE OTHER DAY?! I HAD A FREAKING DRESS OUTFIT, LONGER HAIR AND A DIFFERENT COLOR AND HEELS AND I DID SOMETHING WITH MY HANDS! WHICH WAS AWESOME!" She shouted.

"Easy, you're a Pretty Cure now." Caramella said.

"B-B-But how the?-". Suddenly Mystery's phone rang. Mystery picked it up and tried to accept the call. "How do you do this?! Is this even my phone?!" she said. Caramella rolled her eyes. "Just click the green button." she answered.

Mystery clicked the green button. "Moshi Moshi?" She said. "Hey friend!" answered Catilin. "Oh hey Caitlin." Mystery replied, she heard muffled voices in the backround. "Is someone else there?"

"It's just my half-sister, Leena and her friends, Unmei and Wakai playing around." She said. "HEY! WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?! I'M TRYING TO TALK ON THE PHONE!"

"Lovely friend you got there." Caramella said.

"Uhhhh Caitlin?" Mystery said.

"You can't tell us what to do!" Leena said.

"Yeah! Precure Wakai Ball Launcher!" Wakai said before launching something.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Unmei said

"What the-" Caitlin said before her phone dropped.

"Uhhhhh hello?" Mystery said.

* * *

><p>Episode title~ Please Still Be My Friend! Cure Neon Light is Born!<p>

* * *

><p>"Ughhhhhh..." Caitlin groaned.<p>

Leena, Unmei and Wakai walked up to Caitlin who lying on the ground after a ball hit her head really hard.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Unmei said.

"Well how was I supposed to know?!" Wakai answered.

Caitlin got up and rubbed her head. "Okay, give me 3 reasons not to kill you all."

"Well, we were being Pretty Cure and Wakai came up with an attack and we told her it was bad to launch it but she didn't listen and-" Leena said.

"What the hell is Pretty Cure?" Caitlin said

"No one knows yet but yesterday this monster attacked Seion city and then this girl came and fought it and we don't know who she is yet but she had green hair and had bows in her hair like Mystery." Leena said.

"Mystery a Pretty Cure?!" Caitlin started laughing. "That girl can't do a push up let alone defeated a whole monster! Now tell me, who are you three supposed to be?"

"Well..." Leena said. She climbed up on the couch and so did her friends.

"Love of photos and designers! I'm Cure Shooter!" Leena said, jumping from the couch and posing.

"Bundles of energy! I'm Cure Swift!" Wakai said, jumping from the couch and posing.

"For the calmness and serene of the forest. I'm Cure Nature." Unmei said, she didn't jump from the couch but just climbed down and then posed.

"And this is our theme character!" Leena said. She ran to a table and picked up a purple lion plushie and shook in front of Caitlin's face. "We call her Spike because of her hair and this spike like thing covering her neck with this lightning shaped pendant."

"Wow... okay then, well I'm gonna go and see Mystery." Caitlin said, getting her shoes

"Come one now girls, we still got evil to defeat! TO MY BROTHERS ROOM!" Leena shouted, running up the stairs.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile somewhere in an alley)<p>

"Freaking Pretty Cure... She ruined my plans." Rhea said walking around. "I can't tell Radiance or she'll kill me!" She said shuddering. She soon heard a noise and saw a shadow. She grabbed a rock and threw it at the shadow.

"OW!" The figure screamed.

Rhea ran to the person and saw Popkat. "So I found you..."

Popkat backed up a bit, "Try and catch me then." She said and ran only to be caught by Rhea.

"You're too easy Popkat." Rhea said, holding her wrists.

Popkat struggled as she tried to escape. "LET ME GO!" she screamed.

Rhea laughed. "Like I would ever do that. Now let's go." She said and soon started walking but Popkat refused.

Popkat screamed even louder, "I SAID LET ME GO!". Her ears under her hat started glowing and so did her eyes and soon she and Rhea were in the air.

"What the hell?!" Rhea said, trying to move.

Popkat forced Rhea's hand from her wrist and threw her to a pile of garbage.

Popkat stuck her tongue out and ran off.

Rhea growled, "That brat..." she said. She got up and soon had an idea.

Popkat kept on running, not looking back. She soon bumped into Caitlin and fell.

"Oof!" Popkat said.

Caitlin looked down, "Uh you okay kid?" She held out her hand for Popkat.

Popkat looked up at her and saw her hand, she slapped it away and got up and walked off.

Caitlin watched as she walked off. "Rude much?" She said and kept on walking.

* * *

><p>(Soon at Mystery's house)<p>

Caitlin reached Mystery's house and knocked on it.

Marina, Mystery's older sister was the one who answered. "What?" She said.

"Is Mystery home?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Marina said. "MYSTERY YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!"

"Alright!" Mysterh shouted back and ran downstairs to the door. "Oh uhh hi Caitlin."

"Hey Mystery!" Caitlin beamed. "Leena told me about this monster attacking this city and a girl defeated it. Did you hear about that?"

Mystery started to sweat a bit. "I-I-I heard nothing!"

"And also she said she looked kinda like you." Caitlin said. "Isn't that crazy?! So tell me." She got closer to Mystery, "We're you that girl?"

Mystery laughed nervously, "Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Cause you're not the type of person who would lie to me, we're BFFS. Plus you act nervous when you lie." Caitlin said.

"I have to go do my homework." Mystery said and closed the door.

"Fine then!" Caitlin said and walked off.

"I sense a fight between you too!" Marina said, painting her nails.

Mystery rolled her eyes and went back up stairs to her room.

* * *

><p>(The next day at school)<p>

Mystery sat down at a bench near a tree and opened her bento lunchbox. Her mouth watered at the sight of the food. "Mmmmmm...Hamburger steak and rice balls. Thank you mother!" She said. She took her fork out and took a piece of the steak and ate it. "Oishī!" She said and kept on eating.

Caramella appeared from her school bag. "Hey can I have a bite?"

"I thought I gave you gummy worms?" Mystery said.

"That was yesterday. This is today." She said.

Mystery sighed and gave Caramella a rice ball.

Meanwhile, Caitlin was watching Mystery from up a tree. She saw her talking to Caramella. "I knew she was lying..." she whispered. She heard a crack and noticed the tree branch was gonna fall. "Oh fu-" she said and soon fell from the tree, scaring Mystery.

"CAITLIN?!" Mystery shouted.

Caitlin got up and grabbed Mystery's school bag and opened it up and took out Caramella. "I know this thing can talk!"

"I don't know what you're saying." Mystery said, crossing her arms.

"I know you lied to me!" Caitlin said. "I knew you were a Pretty Cure!"

"Who says I'm a Pretty Cure?" Mystery mumbled. "Look I gotta go. Class is starting."

"It's only been like 20 minutes of lunch! Oh and one more thing," Caitlin said.

"What?" Mystery asked.

"I'm so not friends with you anymore!" Caitlin said and stormed off, dropping Caramella on the ground.

"Whatever." Mystery said.

As Caitlin was walking off, a certain lion plushie watched her from the bushes.

"Hmmm..." The plushie said.

Caramella got up from the ground and yelled, "THANKS FOR DROPPING ME!"

Mystery rolled her eyes and went back to eating, "Who needs her?" She said when she was chewing.

Caitlin kept on walking away from Mystery, finding a place to be alone. "I guess 7 years of being friends means nothing to her." She soon saw several students. "Wonder why they're-" She looked up and saw a garbage themed Uirususama supposedly summoned by Rhea. "Oh. My. God." Caitlin said. The Uirususama started coming closer and that's when Caitlin started running.

On top of the monster, Rhea stood on top of it, she started laughing. "Look at all of these pathetic humans running away! With this I'm sure to find Popkat!"

Caramella's ears perked up, "I sense a Uirususama!" She said.

Mystery stopped eating, "Really?! Now?!" She whined. She put down her lunch and took out her phone. "Alright, it's henshin time! Let's go Caramella!"

"Okay!" Caramella said.

"PRECURE!" Mystery shouted. Caramella flunged her bow like pendant to her. "CHARGE UP!" She pressed the numbers 4226 and swiped her phone.

"The 8-bit bow shows my love for cuteness! Cure Mystery!" Mystery said, posing.

Mystery started running to the Uirususama and jumped up and kicked it, but they monster grabbed her leg and flunged her to a tree.

"Ah!" Cure Mystery said, she fell to the ground but soon got up.

From afar Caitlin was watching the battle, "I can't believe she is a Pretty Cure!" She thought to herself. Her cover was blown when the Uirususama saw her and lifted the tree she was watching from. Caitlin frozed in fear. "Crap."

"Look what we have hear, kill her." Rhea said to the Uirususama.

The Uirususama lifted the tree and aimed it for Caitlin.

Cure Mystery saw Caitlin, panicking, she raced towards her. "CAITLIN!" She shouted out and grabbed her before the Uirususama could hit her. She laid Caitlin down and went back to fight.

"Cure Mystery..." Caitlin said, looking at the fight.

Cure Mystery struggled to defeat the monster, she couldn't find a way to defeated. She soon got pinned down and struggled to move.

"Finish her off now!" Rhea said.

"Cure Mystery!" Caramella shouted

Caitlin stood up and ran towards them. "STOP!" She shouted out and tackled the Uirususama.

Rhea looked down, "HEY!" She shouted out. "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm not gonna let ya hurt my friend!" Caitlin said and kept on attacking it.

"Caitlin..." Cure Mystery said, her started watering a bit.

"Pretty Cure or not she'll always be my best friend!" Caitlin shouted.

A figure appeared from the bush and ran towards Caitlin.

"It's you!" The figure beamed. She grabbed her lighting shaped pendant and opened it and pressed the henshin button. A light came from it and dashed towards Caitlin's phone, lighting up at the process

Caitlin froze a bit, "OMG A TALKING ANIMAL!" she shouted.

"Names Lyrica." Lyrica said. "Now's It's henshin time!" She shouted.

"PRECURE!" Caitlin shouted.

"Awh yeah!" Lyrica said, flinging her pendant towards her.

"CHARGE UP!" Caitlin said, grabbing the pendant and putting it on her phone, she pressed the numbers 3474 and swiped her phone.

"This 8-bit note shows my love for singing and dancing! Cure Neon Light!" Caitlin said and then posing.

Cure Neon Light stared for a few moments. "OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!" She started running around till Lyrica jumped on her face.

"GET IT TOGETHER!" she shouted at her.

Cure Neon Light stopped running, "Oh right!" She ran towards the monster and tackled it, causing it to fall.

Rhea tried to help it's balance but it didn't worked and the Uirususama fell on top of her. She struggled to get up.

Cure Neon Light walked towards Cure Mystery and held out her hand. "Need a lift?"

Cure Mystery stared at her but then got up and hugged her. Cure Neon Light froze but soon returned the hug.

"I'm so sorry for that fight! If that ever was one!" Cure Mystery said.

"Yeah me too." Cure Neon Light said.

Caramella and Lyrica came up to them. "Now's not the time!" Caramella said. "Yeah! Come on Neon Light!" Lyrica said.

They girls stopped hugging. "Alright, let's see what's my power!" Cure Neon Light said.

"Precure!" Neon Light said, rubbing her hair to get an electric pulse. "ELECTRO BOLT!" she soon released a bolt of thunder to the Uirususama, defeating it.

"Damn Pretty Cure... now I gotta deal with two!" Rhea said, walking off.

Cure Neon Light jumped in the air. "AWH YEAH! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Sure was!" Cure Mystery said and rans towards her and hugged her, she soon got shocked by her and fell.

"Cure Mystery!" Neon Light said.

"I-I-I'm fine..." Cure Mystery answered. "I'm guessing y-y-y-your h-hair has electric p-pulses."

"Wow... COOL!" Cure Neon Light said and grabbed Caramella and Lyrica and hugged them, and shocking them.

"HEY!" Both of them said.

Cure Neon Light and Cure Mystery changed back to normal. "So uhhhh what time is it?" Mystery said.

Caitlin checked her phone, "1:03PM."

"Doesn't class start in 2 minutes?" Mystery asked.

"Yes it does." Caitlin said.

The two of them stared at each other and realized they got two minutes to get to class, panicking, they started running.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Mystery shouted.

"NOT IF WE RUN!" Caitlin shouted back.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Caramella and Lyrica said, running after them.

* * *

><p>(ED: Pretty Cure Ganbalance de Dance)<p>

Next time on Moshi Moshi Precure...

Mystery: My candy went missing!

Caitlin: So did my scrunchies!

Caramella: This could be Popkat's work.

Lyrica: We have to find her!

Mystery: I'LL KILL HER!

Popkat: CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!

Mystery: COME BACK HERE!

Caramella and Lyrica: STOP!

Caitlin: Stay tuned for episode three! Where's Our Stuff?! Find Popkat!

Mystery: THE STEALER!

**Review or something. .3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.3. No comment.**

Mystery opened her door to her roon with Caitlin and the two mascots following her. She dropped her school bag and falls on her bed.

"Thank goodness today was our last day of detention..." Mystery groaned, burying her face in her pillow. "Our English teacher is too strict!"

Caitlin sat down her beanbag near Mystery's bed. "She sure is." She replied. She then turned to Lyrica and Caramella who were on top of Mystery's computer desk. "But forgot that stuff, I wanna know more about "Precure", you guys never explained stuff to us."

(OP-Than The Stars, Than The Flowers.)

"I guess we'll tell you girls." Caramella began.

"I wanna tell them!" Lyrica replied.

"We'll both tell them." Caramella said and cleared her throat, "Well a long, long time ago, like 500 years ago our world was a peaceful land, ruled by the King and Queen."

"And their names were?" Caitlin asked.

"Doesn't matter." Caramella replied, with a bit of bitterness in her voice.

* * *

><p>Episode title~ Where's Our Stuff?! Find Popkat!<p>

* * *

><p>Lyrica continued after her, "But then a fairy, filled with greed and hatred, wanted to rule StarWish (I think this was the original name) world. She build up an army who she tricked to do what she says and soon one day, she attacked."<p>

Caramella continued, "We couldn't fight her off and we thought hope was lost, until..."

Lyrica and Caramella jumped from the desk to the bed, "CURE STAR AND CURE WISH APPEARED!" She and Caramella both said and then posed like them.

"Who?" Mystery and Caitlin both questioned.

"They are the legendary cures we named our world after!" Lyrica answered.

"They fought the fairy, whose name was Radiance was defeated by them and was sealed away deep in the forest." Caramella said. "Peace went back to normal and we thanked Cure Star and Cure Wish and soon they left and we haven't seen them again."

"So whatever happened to Radiance?" Mystery asked.

"Well, years later, her spirit was set free by an unknown fairy, she needed to become strong again but she also felt the best way to rule StarWish, was to go back in time and take over it there. But she had no way to do it until she heard that the new Queen recently had a child who seemed to have the ability to time travel." Lyrica said.

"So Radiance waited. Since no one was allowed to venture deep into the forest anymore, she couldn't find much recruits. She was lucky to find a least 3, one of them was Rhea, who was a Fox-fairy before she had the power to turn into a human." Caramella continued. "And then they attacked a second time and they seem to become stronger. They also had these minion people things called Glitchers who also attacked but they Precures weren't there to protect us anymore . And Rhea was in charge to grab Popkat but before she did, we escaped to earth to find the other Cures, like you but, it seems we all got separated and Popkat seemed to turn into a human. And that pretty much sums up the whole thing. Oh and these pendants." Caramella said, pointing at her pendant. "These are Symbol Orbs, almost everyone has these but only the top rank fairies like us get the advance kinds as we need it more than the civilians. And that's pretty much it."

Mystery clapped after she finished. "Wow! An even better story than the ones we read in English! Wasn't it-" She turned to see Caitlin who seemed to have fallen asleep.

"WAKE UP BAKA!" Lyrica shouted and jumped on Caitlin and scratched her face.

"YAH!" Caitlin shouted, she pushed Lyrica off her. "What was that for?!"

"To get you to wake up!" Lyrica replied back. "Did you even listen to the story?!"

"Something about Radience taking over the world blah-blah." Caitlin said.

Lyrica rolled her eyes, "I expected Mystery to act like this. The lead cures are always the ditzy ones."

Mystery pouted. "HEY!" she shouted, crossing her arms.

Soon all three of them started arguing about who knows what. Caramella sweat-dropped and watched as they fought.

Suddenly the window opened a bit, and outside from it, Popkat was using her psychic powers to float.

"Don't fail me now." She whispered. Her ears under her hat twitched and the tried to focus on getting Mystery's school bag, it soon started floating.

The girls didn't noticed the floating bag as they were busy arguing while Caramella tried to stop it.

"Almost..." Popkat said. The bag came to her, and caught it. "Perfect and it didn't fail!"

"RABBLE RABBLE- huh?" Mystery said, she turned to her window and saw a figure with her school bag. "HEY MY BAG!"

"Eep!" Popkat said, and floated off quickly.

Mystery stuck her head out. "Come back!" She almost tried to climb out but Caitlin grabbed her hand.

"Mystery stop. Remember last time? You failed to grab the handles on Marina's balcony and you broke your arm?" Caitlin said.

Mystery sighed and put her foot back on the floor. "Fine... Anyway who was that?!"

"That was probably Popkat..." Caramella said until she realized it was her. "WAIT THAT WAS POPKAT?!"

"OMG!" Lyrica said. "WE NEED TO FIND HER!"

"So that was Popkat?" Caitlin questioned. "I've seen her before."

"Really?!" Caramella beamed.

"She slapped my hand away when I tried to help her." Caitlin replied.

"She can be a bit stubborn." Caramella said, scratching the back of her head. "Let's just find her."

The four them left the room and raced to the door.

"I'll be back mom!" Mystery said to her mother, putting on her shoes.

"Alright sweetie, just be back before dinner!" Her mother said through the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile around town, Popkat was busy searching inside what was in Mystery's bag.<p>

"She has nothing good here! Just a bunch of failed tests and school books." She said, she didn't know what to do with the bag anymore. She heard her stomach growl, "And now I'm hungry." She whined. She looked around to see if their were any food shops. She sees these two girls eating takoyaki as they passed her by.

"I don't know why Kylie but takoyaki makes me feel so calm." Zorilla said, taking another bite.

"Well, your mom used to make takoyaki for you. You know, before she died and all." Kylie said.

Zorilla laughed a bit. "Yeah." She took another bite and poked Kylie's chest hard with her finger, "Mention my mom again and I'll kick your ass." She said, gritting her teeth.

"Alright I'm sorry! Geez." Kylie replied.

Popkat followed them and waited for the moment.

"Anyways I should get going." Zorilla said, taking the last bite of her takoyaki, the takoyaki left her hand as soon as she was gonna take a bite. "What the hell?!" She said, realizing her food was floating.

Popkat grabbed it and took a bite, "Yum!" She beamed.

Zorilla and Kylie turned around to see Popkat eating Zorilla's takoyaki. "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?!" Zorilla shouting at Popkat.

Popkat stuck her tongue at them. "Too bad, so sad." She said and finished the takoyaki and flunged the stick at her and walked off.

"Hold my bag Kylie, I'm gonna teach her not to mess with me." Zorilla said, shoving her bag in Kylie's hands.

"Won't we like, get in trouble?" Kylie asked.

"Shut up and let me deal with this." Zorilla said and dashed towards Popkat.

Popkat turned around and saw Zorilla chasing after her, panicking, she started running.

* * *

><p>Rhea walked around town, thinking on what to do. She didn't contact her leader for a while now and she knew she'd be in more trouble if she didn't. She went to the same alley she was before and transformed into her fox form and took out her communication watch and contacted Radience.<p>

The watch blinked three times and a hologram of Radience appeared.

"Why haven't you called?" Radiance asked, raising an eyebrow

"Uh... I was busy um... finding Popkat." Rhea quietly muttered, looking around.

Radience sighed and face palmed herself, "I knew I should have sent the others." She said.

"I can handle it Radiance! Trust me!" Rhea replied. She saw Popkat running and another girl chasing her. "Uhhhh I gotta go!"

"Don't you dar-" Radience said but Rhea ended the communication. Rhea turned back into a human and left the alley and followed Popkat and Zorilla.

"Popkat!" Mystery shouted out.

"Where are you Popkat?" Caitlin also shouted out.

Popkat ran in their direction and stopped in her tracks. She grabbed Mystery's hand and positioned her where she was standing, and she also took her bow and put it on her head. "Later!" She said and ran off.

"WAI-" Mystery shouted. Zorilla crashed into Mystery and the two fell to the ground.

"Omg Mystery?!" Caitlin said and pulled Mystery up. "You okay?"

Mystery fixed her blue skirt. "Yeah. Quick run before she kills us!" She said, she grabbed Caitlin's hand and they started running.

The two of them ran into a store to catch their breaths, Caramella and Lyrica stuck their heads off Caitlin's shoulder purse.

"You could have grabbed her!" Lyrica shouted at Caitlin.

"Even if she did grab her, she would use her psychic powers." Caramella stated.

"Good point." Lyrica said.

"Let's just go back and find her." Mystery said.

"Mystery where's your bow?" Caitlin asked, patting Mystery's head.

Mystery touched her head and felt no bow there. "THAT STEALER!" she yelled and ran out of the store. The people there lookedat them.

Caitlin waved at them and ran out, following Mystery.

Popkat stopped running, she's gotten tired from too much running. She sat down on bench near a park and took the bow off her head. "Maybe taking this wasn't much of a good idea." She said, looking at it. After a few minutes she got up and went to find Mystery.

* * *

><p>Rhea saw Popkat walking by, instead of just chasing after her, she decided to summon a Uirususama with whatever she's holding.<p>

"Don't fail me." Rhea whispered, instead of using a card like the other time. She aimed her watch and shot a beam towards the bow.

"Wha-what's happening?!" Popkat said, dropping the bow as it transformed. She held Mystery's bag to her face, scared from it.

"UIRUSUSAMA!" It called out.

Popkat looked up and saw it. She couldn't tell if she wanted to laugh because of how stupid it looked or scream and run like the other people, so she did both.

"Mystery walk faster! And why do you have your hands on your head?" Caramella said to her, seeing Mystery walking sluggish.

"I don't like it when there isn't something on my head." She muttered. Mystery heard a noise from a distance near the park. "I hear something."

"It's coming from the park!" Caitlin said. "Come on!"

Mystery groaned, "Great more running..."

"Now that you look at it, it look stupid." Rhea said, getting a better look at the monster. "Wait what am I thinking?! Uirususama! Grab Popkat!"

The monster obeyed and flunged one of it's ribbon like arms at her who didn't run far much.

"EEP!" Popkat squeaked, she dropped Mystery's bag and struggled to break free from it's grasp.

Mystery and Caitlin and the two fairies arrived at the park. "Great, another one of these.." Mystery said

"Look! It's Popkat!" Caramella said, pointing towards the monster.

"Quick transform!" Lyrica said

"Right!" Mystery and Caitlin both said. "Wait." Mystery said. "I don't have my phone! I must have left it in my bag!"

"I'll help you find it." Caramella said.

"I'll fight it off for now." Caitlin said and took out her phone.

* * *

><p>"PRECURE!" Caitlin shouted.<p>

"Awh yeah!" Lyrica said, flinging her pendant towards her.

"CHARGE UP!" Caitlin said, grabbing the pendant and putting it on her phone, she pressed the numbers 3474 and swiped her phone.

"This 8-bit note shows my love for singing and dancing! Cure Neon Light!" Caitlin said and then posing.

Cure Neon Light charged at it, tackling it.

The Uirususama flunged it's ribbon like arms towards Neon Light. Neon Light dodged them and kept on stalling it till Mystery could transform.

"Did you find it?" Mystery asked, searching for her bag.

"No!" Caramella shouted at her from afar.

"Wait I think I see it!" Mystery said, she dashed towards it and grabbed her bag and searched inside for her phone and found it. "Found it!"

Caramella raced towards her. "Awesome! Now let's transform!"

* * *

><p>"PRECURE!" Mystery shouted. Caramella flunged her bow like pendant to her. "CHARGE UP!" She pressed the numbers 4226 and swiped her phone.<p>

"The 8-bit bow shows my love for cuteness! Cure Mystery!" Mystery said, posing.

"Hang on Neon Light!" Mystery said and ran towards her.

"Something seems different about Cure Mystery's hair..." Lyrica said.

"Her bows are missing." Caramella replied. "The bow she normally wears must have the power to give her bows in her Cure form."

"Precure Kick!" Mystery said and kicked the monster.

It's ribbon like arms grabbed Mystery's leg and held her upside down.

"Oh hey Mystery!" Neon Light beamed, who was upside down too. "You kicked it too huh?"

"I think I could get us out of here." Popkat said, trying to summon her psychic powers again.

"This is was just too easy!" Rhea said proudly.

"Wait until we get out!" Neon Light said, moving around to break free.

"I doubt that." Rhea replied, she took a ribbon in her hand. "These are super tough and-" Suddenly the ribbon wrapped around her hand and then her body and pulled her up. "HEY! I'M NOT A PRECURE!"

Mystery and Neon Light started snickering.

"Shut up!" Rhea yelled at both them, trying to break free.

Popkat's ears flickered and started glowing, she tried to free Mystery and Neon Light, after a few tries she succeeded and Mystery and Neon Light were free.

"The sun's setting." Mystery said, looking at the sun. "Let's finish this."

"Alright! We're gonna combine our powers!" Caitlin beamed.

Cure Mystery clapped her hands twice and summoned a green light. "PRECURE! MYSTIC SHOWER!" She shouted out and a huge beam came.

"PRECURE!" Neon Light said, rubbing her hair to get an electric pulse. "ELECTRO BOLT!" She shouted out and released a bolt of thunder.

The two attacks combined into one and charged at the monster, defeating it. Popkat and Rhea were free from the ribbons and the bow fell on the ground.

"Not again!" Rhea said, stomping her foot on the ground. She sees Popkat and justs runs to her.

"Neon Light! Rhea needs a hug quick!" Mystery said, pushing Neon Light towards Rhea, shocking her before the could get to Popkat. Rhea fell to the ground.

"Ugh..." Rhea groaned.

Popkat got up and grabbed the hair bow from the ground, "I think this is yours... Mystery." She said, giving it to her. "I don't know why I took it."

"Thanks!" Mystery said. She and Neon Light returned to their human forms and Mystery put her bow back on again.

"POPKAT!" Caramella and Lyrica both beamed, jumping towards her.

"Woah! You guys look so tiny now!" Popkat said. "Like plushies!" She giggled.

"So um... what are we gonna do with Popkat?" Mystery asked.

"I guess she'll need to live with someone." Caramella replied.

"Don't ask me, I already got two siblings." Caitlin said and grabbed Lyrica. "I need to go now. Later!" She said and walked off.

"See ya!" Lyrica waved.

"Hmmmm... I can probably convince my parents." Mystery said. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Mystery and Popkat arrived at her house.<p>

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Popkat asked.

"Trust me." Mystery said and opened the door. "I'M HOME MOM AND DAD! And Marina..." She shouted.

"Just in time!" Her mother said, she looked behind Mystery and sees Popkat. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh. Um... Mom, dad. This is Popkat." Mystery said. "I was hoping we could adopt her..." She started twiddling with her fingers.

"Mystery, we already have enough kids!" Her father said.

"I don't want ANOTHER sibling! It's bad enough we have you!" Marina retorted.

"Another one? But Mystery. We don't have another bedroom." Her mother said.

"Please?! She can share my room!" Mystery begged. "I always wanted a sibling of my own who LIKES me."

Marina rolled her eyes.

Her parents sighed. "Are you sure about this Mystery?" Her mother asked. Mystery nodded. "I guess we could have another child."

"So does that mean we can keep her?" Mystery asked, hugging Popkat. Popkat glared at her, she doesn't like being hugged much.

"Sure." Her parents both said.

"YAY! THANK YOU!" Mystery shouted, she grabbed Popkat's hand and ran towards her parents to hug them.

"Come on, let's eat. Marina get another plate." Her mother said.

Marina muttered something she didn't want to say loud and got up and went to the kitchen.

"It worked Mystery!" Popkat whispered.

"I told you." Mystery replied, smiling.

* * *

><p>ED: Pretty Cure Ganbalance de Dance<p>

Next time on Moshi Moshi Precure-

Mystery: Caitlin's birthday is coming up!

Popkat, Caramella, and Lyrica: It is?

Mystery: We can't tell her so I want you to distract her for a while I fix her birthday up.

Caitlin: What are you guys talking about?

All but Caitlin: NOTHING!

Mystery: Uh Popkat distract her!

Popkat: Ummm... hey Caitlin look! Some... stuff! -grabs her hand and runs-

Mystery: Stay tuned for episode 4! It's a birthday party! Don't let Caitlin find out!

Caitlin: Find out about what?

Mystery: Nothing!

**A/N- If Mystery doesn't have her bow on, her bows in her cure form won't appear. Also, I have no idea why I called Mystery, Cure Mystery. Ehh...**


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost night time, Mystery bursts into her room with a air mattress in her hands. "I got the air mattress!" She said and dropped it on the floor. "Now we need to blow it up. Mom hurry up!"

Her mom arrives with the inflation thing and hooks it up to the mattress, minutes later it's fully blown up. "There." She said. "Need anything else just yell." And with that, she left the room.

Popkat's eyes beamed with delight. "Yay!" She said and jumped on the mattress.

"Don't jump on it too-" Mystery warned her.

"Yah!" Popkat said as she accidentally fell of the matress.

"Hard."

* * *

><p>OP- Than The Stars, Than The Flowers.<p>

* * *

><p>Popkat quickly got up and sat down on the mattress. "Hey where's Caitlin?" She asked.<p>

"Sleeping? What else?." Mystery replied. She took out her phone and saw a notification reminder on her calendar. "October 7th, 2014, Caitlin's Birthday." She said in her mind. She turned to Caramella who was still awake in a basket. "Hey what day is it?" She asked her.

"It's the 6th. Why?"

"Because it's Caitlin's birthday tomorrow... AND I FORGOT!"

Episode title~ It's a birthday party! Don't let Caitlin find out!

"You forgot her birthday?" Caramella asked.

"In our world, forgetting a birthday of a friend or family is considered selfishness of one's self." Popkat stated.

"It's not my fault I keep forgetting..." Mystery muttered, putting on her pajamas. She took out the scrunchies from her hair and let her hair loose. "Besides, I can manage this in the morning."

"How?" Popkat and Caramella both said.

"She's got dance classes after school till 6PM so I'll need you, Popkat to go get her and distract her for the whole afternoon so I can arrange her party at her house with her siblings since her parents are working."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Popkat asked. "I don't know where her dance classes are."

"I'll give you the address in the morning." Mystery said. "This is gonna be her best-"

Suddenly Marina opened the door to Mystery's room, "Hey I'm trying to sleep!" She fumed.

"Yeah, yeah. We were just going to sleep." Mystery said. She walked up to the light switch and Marina. "Night." She said and slammed the door and turned off the lights.

The next morning came and Mystery was still asleep. Popkat and Caramella have already woken up an hour ago so Popkat decided to wake Mystery up. She sat down near Mystery's bed and pinched her nose and waited for Mystery to react.

Sge waited a while but nothing happened. "She's tough." Popkat whispered and climbed up on Mystery's bed. She tried to push her out of the bed but she was too heavy. "Caramella help me!" She whispered. Caramella sighed and jumped on the bed and the two of pushed Mystery out of bed. Startled, Mystery jolted up, catching her balence.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Mystery shouted.

"You wouldn't wake up." Popkat answered. "Plus doesn't school start in 30 minutes for you?"

"You looked through my bag?!"

"Maybe... I also found failed tests in there and other stuff."

Mystery fumed and at the same time she rushed to her closet to grab her clothes, she put on her clothes on fast and grabbed her bag. "I'm out!"

Popkat raced to the door after Mystery left. "WAIT! What about that address?!"

"It's on the desk!" Mystery shouted and rushed out the front door.

Caramella jumped to the desk and looked at the note, "This is blank." She looked out the window, "COME BACK IT'S FREAKING BLANK!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in that same alley...<p>

"You failed again?!" Radiance shouted at Rhea.

Rhea blinked at her harsh tone. "I'm sorry! Geez! I'm not good at this!"

Radiance sighed, "I knew this was hard for you. I'm sending Haze and Frisk the next time you fail. Let's hope you do better" she said and closed the call

Rhea's eyes widened. "Not them please! They're older and meaner!" She complained, shaking her watch. She sighed and saw the call being back on. "Also, where are you?" Radiance asked.

"Uh... in an alley?." Rhea answered.

"Didn't I give a specific hideout in that arcade store inside a broken video game machine?"

Rhea awkwardly whistled, "Bye!" She said and ended the call.

* * *

><p>Hours passed by and the school day ended and Mystery was rushing to Caitlin's house. She was halfway there and bumped into her other friends who are 8 named Amai and Moriko.<p>

"Oh sorry girls!" Mystery apologized. "I didn't see you."

"It's alright Mystery!" Amai beamed.

"Why are you in a rush?" Moriko asked.

"Because I need to plan Caitlin's birthday party and Popkat says you have to celebrate your friend's birthday on his or her day or something like that I don't know." Suddenly Mystery had an idea. "Say you know how to cook Amai?"

"A little, why?"

Mystery grabbed both Amai's and Moriko's hands and stated running, "You two are helping me with a cake!"

"YAY!" Amai cheered.

"Would you get in trouble if I shouted I'm being abducted by a stranger?" Moriko shouted, keeping up with Mystery's pace.

* * *

><p>Popkat and Caramella walked around, trying to find that dance studio Caitlin was in. "I wanted to stay with Mystery and help with the cake." Popkat whined. Caramella rolled her eyes, "Just find that studio!" She scolded her.<p>

"Hmmmm..." Popkat looked around and saw a dance studio nearby, "Maybe it's that one?" She said, pointing to it that was across the street.

"I think it is." Caramella answered.

"Hooray!" Cheered Popkat and started racing towards the street but Caramella stopped her.

"Popkat you can't just cross the street like that!"

"Well why not? I see no problem!"

"Cars..."

"So?"

"They could kill you!"

"I'm a cat! I have 9 lives! Plus I have powers to help me!"

"Well you're a human for now. And you're powers haven't grown in yet!"

Popkat pouted and waited for the light to turn red for her to cross.

* * *

><p>Mystery reached Caitlin's house and tried to find the key they hide somewhere around the front door. Amai looked at the door and knocked on the door and Ichirou, Caitlin and Leena's older brother opened the door. "Yes?"<p>

Mystery stopped looking and looked up at him, "Thanks for opening the door Ichi-san!" She beamed at him and walked inside.

"So why are you girls here?" He asked them.

"Caitlin's birthday is today so I decided to bake a cake for her!" Mystery replied. She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to gather the ingredients.

"I didn't want to come here." Moriko said, jumping on the couch and getting a head start on her homework.

Leena came down the stairs and saw the three girls. "Hey guys!" She said and waved at them, she saw Mystery in the kitchen and walked towards her. "What are you doing?" She asked her. Leena saw the baking the ingredients on the counter top, "YOU'RE GONNA BAKE?!"

Mystery grabbed the mixer and looked at Leena. "Pretty much yeah. You didn't know it's Caitlin's birthday?" She asked her. "Oh I knew." Leena replied. "But Caitlin said she didn't want anything from me."

"Then, you wanna help me and Amai bake the cake? Moriko isn't helping." Mystery glanced at the Moriko who was busy with her homework.

"Sure! I'll go get Unmei and Wakai!" Leena beamed, she raced upstairs to her room and called Unmei and Wakai to come downstairs.

* * *

><p>Popkat entered the building and walked up to the counter. "Hello?"<p>

"Yes, how may I help you?" The lady said.

"Um... Do you know about Caitlin?"

"Caitlin Rakurai?"

"Yeah her."

"She doesn't get out till 6PM and it's 5PM."

"I'll wait."

"Alright, you can wait at the waiting area over there."

"Thanks!"

Popkat walked over the waiting area and sat down in a chair, she saw magazines on a table and grabbed one to read it. "How To Ask Your Crush Out?" She said, reading the title. "Ew!" She threw the magazine back on the table and grabbed another one, it was a animal themed magazine so she decided to look through it to pass the time.

* * *

><p>Back at Caitlin's house Mystery and the 5 girls were around the kitchen counter, Mystery grabbed the cook book and flipped through the pages to find a cake recipe.<p>

"Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake. Cake!" Mystery said, and read what to do. "Grab three eggs and put them in the bowl."

"Three eggs check!" Unmei said, she put the eggs on the counter and Wakai grabbed them. "I'll crack them." Wakai said and grabbed the bowl and cracked the eggs a little too hard and broke one of them. "Oops."

Amai grabbed another egg and cracked it herself, "You're not supposed to hit them hard." Amai scolded Wakai. "She grabbed a whisk and mixed the eggs. Wakai rolled her eyes. "What's the next ingredient?" She asked.

"Add a cup of milk, 3/4 cups flour and four spoons of sugar." Mystery said.

Unmei and Leena grabbed the milk and sugar while Moriko grabbed the flour, she decided to help them since it was the right thing to do and Amai begged her. Unmei poured the milk, she spilled the milk a bit but it didn't matter. Next came the sugar and Leena poured in 4 spoons. Moriko put the flour on the counter and tried to open it. "Almost!" She said, it opened but the flour exploded in a puff of smoke. Almost everyone had been covered in flour.

Everyone glared at Moriko who was the only one not covered in flour. She did a nervous laugh. "S-sorry." She apologized to them. "At least we got 3/4 of it in the bowl!"

* * *

><p>Popkat finished reading her third comic and before the realized, it was 6PM and the dance class was leaving. Popkat saw Caitlin and ran up to her. "CAITLIN YOUR HERE!" She beamed and hugged her.<p>

Her dance mates snickered at her as they left the studio. Caitlin hid her face and rushed out. "Popkat what you doing here?!"

"Well My-"

Caramella covered her mouth and continued to finish her sentence. "What she meant was that Mystery thought it'd be great for you and Popkat to hang out!"

"It's 6PM, I'm tired, where do you wanna go?!"

"Hmmm..." Popkat thought about it for a moment. She suddenly an idea. "The arcade!" She grabbed her hand and ran.

* * *

><p>Lyrica appeared from Caitlin's bag. "How's Mystery with the cake?"<p>

"Not sure. But judging Mystery's personality... She's probably screwed up." Caramella replied.

Mystery read the next the step of the recipe, "Next mix it with the-" Suddendly Wakai grabbed the cook book and threw it to the living room, only missing Ichirou by a inch who was lying on the couch, watching TV and didn't seem to care.

"Hey!" Mystery yelled. "What was that for?! We need that!"

"It doesn't need a brain on how to make a cake. You just mix it, then put it in the oven."

Mystery just stared at her.

Unmei put the bowl under the mixer, "Let's just mix this already." She said.

"So what switch we turn on?" Moriko asked. "Low, Meduim, High or Full Power?"

"Medium." Mystery answered. "Look I gotta go call um someone so be right back." She left the kitchen and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

Mystery sat down on the toilet and took out her phone, she saw a bow symbol on her contacts and clicked on it and waited for Caramella to reply.

"Hello?" Caramella said through the phone.

"Hey Caramella!"

"Oh hey! How's it going?"

"Well we're almost done with the cake. What about you?"

"Oh just heading to another place since the arcade closed already."

"Well all you gotta do is keep distracting her till-"

"WAKAI, MORIKO ARE YOU TWO INSANE?!" Leena shouted.

"AHHHHHH!" Unmei shouted.

"PLUG IT OFF! PLUG IT OFF!" Amai screamed.

Mystery heard them screaming, "Gotta go!" She hung up and ran out of the bathroom and to the kitchen and saw the girls trying to plug off the mixer which was spewing the batter everywhere. She ran the mixer and grabbed it but the moment she did, she started screaming. "ICHIROU HELP US!" She screamed. She didn't see him at the couch. "ICHIROU?!"

"HE LEFT THE HOUSE!" Leena screamed.

"WHY?!"

"HE'D ALWAYS DO THAT IF SOMETHING WRONG HAPPENS SO HE WON'T GET IN TROUBLE TOO!"

"WELL THAT'S JUST-"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF CRUD!" Moriko shouted and grabbed the plug and pulled on it and it came out.

The mixer stopped moving and Mystery put it back on the table. Cake batter was all over the place. "What the hell happened?!" Mystery said, wiping off some cake batter off her head.

"Well..." Amai started.

"I decided to add some Pop Rocks since it's Caitlin's favorite candy and I put it on low, then Wakai and Moriko thought it'd be funny to put it on full power and then the mixer went out of control." Leena explained.

"Looks like we're gonna have to make another batter." Mystery said. "But all of you are gonna clean up this place!"

The five girls all groaned.

* * *

><p>"Now let's go to-"<p>

Caitlin let's go of Popkat's hand. "No! I'm tired of walking around. I just wanna go home!" She started walking .

"Wait!" Popkat said and grabbed her hand. She tried to stop her from moving but she wasn't strong enough. "Where's a Uirususama when you need one?!" She thought to herself.

Just then a Uirususama appeared, much to Popkat's dismay, she regretted saying it. Caitlin saw the monster and face palmed herself. "Great not these." She said in her mind, she took out her phone. "Let's do this Lyrica..." She said with a bored expression.

"PRECURE!" Caitlin shouted.

"Awh yeah!" Lyrica said, flinging her pendant towards her.

"CHARGE UP!" Caitlin said, grabbing the pendant and putting it on her phone, she pressed the numbers 3474 and swiped her phone.

"This 8-bit note shows my love for singing and dancing... Cure Neon Light..." She didn't show much emotion since she doesn't want to do this now.

* * *

><p>Mystery put the second cake batter into the oven and waited for it too bake and since she made a bit too much she decided to make some cupcakes also. She looked at the girls who were still cleaning. "It takes you this long for you finish cleaning?!"<p>

"It's so sticky!" Unmei whined, trying to scrub the remaining batter from the floor.

"At least were almost done!" Amai said, mopping the floor.

"Watch were you mop!" Wakai warned her as the mop touched her butt.

"How long do we have to wait for the cake?" Moriko asked.

"About 20 minutes or so." Mystery answered, she went into the fridge and took out the frosting. She set the frosting on the floor and went to find some other decorations.

* * *

><p>"Precure kick!" Neon Light shouted and kicked the monster, her balance was off and missed it. She landed hard on the ground, exhausted, she couldn't get up. "Mysterh where are you?!" She thought to herself.<p>

"Come on Neon Light!" Popkat said from afar. She flicked her ears and used her psychic powers to lift Neon Light back on her feet.

"This is just too easy." Rhea laughed.

"You say that almost everytime!" Neon Light shouted, she started to get pissed now and some electric impulses came from her hair. "I'm so done with this! PRECURE!" She rubbed her hair, "ELECTRO BOLT!" She released a bolt of thunder and defeated the monster leaving Rhea out in the open. Rhea tried to sneak off but Neon Light grabbed her right shoulder, since she was angry at the moment she shocked Rhea and was ready to punch her till Popkat and the fairies held her back, they had on rubber gloves on so they won't get shocked.

"It's not worth it!" Lyrica said.

"Come on now!" Caramella shouted.

Neon Light calmed down now and de-transformed, she sighed and simply said. "I'm going home now."

Popkat, without arguing, followed her.

* * *

><p>Mystery heard a ding and went to the oven and took out the cake, "HOT! HOT!" She said and set the tray down and took off her oven mitts and blew on her hands to cool then down. "One of you get the cupcakes out." She asked.<p>

"I'll do it!" Amai said, she put on the mitts and took out the cupcakes. "Now can we decorate them?" She begged.

Mystery nodded. She handed all of them those cake decorating utensils to put on the frosting. "Just don't screw it up. I'm gonna go and find those blowie thingys that make noises and som candles." She headed out to the basement cause that's where they keep them.

Leena opened the blue frosting can and dipped her utensil in and started to spread it on the cake. Unmei took the green one and started to decorate the cupcakes. Moriko and Wakai took out those frosting bags and hard some trouble trying to get the frosting to come out.

Wakai pressed the bag hard as she could and soon the frosting came out and squirted some on Moriko's nose. "HEY!" Moriko shouted at her, she grabbed a frosting can and opened it and dipped her fingers in it and spread it on Wakai's face.

"Why you!" She grabbed one of the cupcakes Unmei finished decorating and smashed it on Moriko's head. She did the akanbe to her. "Oh it's on!" Moriko shouted and started flinging frosting at her.

Leena tried to stop them but the moment Leena got frosting on her shirt and screamed and took her shirt off and went to the sink to wash it. Amai and Unmei were the only two didn't get involved.

Mystery came back upstairs and saw that they were fighting. "HEY!" She set down the stuff on the table and went to break up the food fight. "We're supposed to decorate the cake! Not each other!"

"Stay out of this!" Moriko snapped at her and flung frosting at her. Wakai ran to the living room to get a better shot and threw more frosting.

"WAIT NOT THE FURNITURE!" Leena shouted.

"Let's just finish this cake- Mystery looked around for Unmei who was under the dining table. "Unmei why are you?"

"I'm not getting out till this over!" She said, hugging one of the pegs. Mystery sighed and rushed back to finish the cake with Amai.

Soon, Caitlin and Popkat reached her house. As she was about to open the door, Popkat closed her eyes with her hands. "

"What the?"

"It's a surprise." Popkat said. She opened the door and said, "HAPPY BIRTH-" She stared at the room where Moriko, Amai and Wakai were having a food fight, Leena trying to clean the mess off the furniture, and Unmei hiding under the table. All Popkat could say was, "Uhhh..."

Caitlin stared at the mayhem and everyone stopped what they were doing. "Why is Wakai and Moriko having a cake war, why is Unmei hiding under the table, why is Leena half dressed, where the hell is my brother and what's with the freaking mess?! Somebody better explain this before I start choking everyone."

Mystery grabbed the half finished cake and raced to Caitlin, unfortunately she slipped and the cake fell on Caitlin's head. "Crap..." Mystery muttered. She got up and bowed up and down repeatedly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Mystery, I'm giving you two minutes to explain before I kill you." Caitlin said in a calm matter.

"Well..." Mystery began. "I forgot your birthday so I decided to bake a cake for you and I knew I'd fail so I asked Amai and Moriko-

"I didn't wanna come!" Moriko shouted.

"So I asked Amai because Moriko isn't helpful! So I went to your house and then Leena and her friends helped then we screwed up the mixer with Pop Rocks and then we had to make another batter then I went to get some candles and those blowy things that make noise and then I see Moriko and Wakai having a fight and Leena cleaning her shirt and then you came and I'm so so sorry!"

"You did that for me?" Caitlin said.

"Yeah..."

"I appreciate all this but you shouldn't have. I literally mean it, you shouldn't have."

"So are you gonna taste the cake or what?" Wakai asked.

Caitlin dipped her finger in the cake and stuck her finger in her mouth. "Wow this good!"

Leena grabbed the tray of cupcakes and stuck a candle in them and gave it Caitlin. "Happy Birthday!"

Mystery grabbed a lighter and lit the candle. "Now make a wish!"

Caitlin blew out the candle. "There."

Mystery took out the candle and then shoved the cupcake in Caitlin's face. "YES! I GOT REVENGE!" She started laughing at her. Caitlin grinned and grabbed the tray of cupcakes Leena was holding. Mystery stopped laughing. "Uh Caitlin?" She said and started running. "I'M SORRY!"

"COME BACK HERE!" Caitlin screamed.

Moriko and Wakai shrugged and went back to their war.

Ichirou opened the door and when he saw all that, we walked right out.

Yup, this was a strange birthday.

* * *

><p>ED: Pretty Cure Ganbalance de Dance<p>

* * *

><p>Next time on Moshi Moshi Precure...<p>

Kisai: Ciao everyone!

Mystery: Who are you?!

Caitlin: She's the new student!

Mystery: EHHHHHHHH?!

Caramella and Lyrica: She could be a new cure! That means...

Fauna: Hi!

Mystery: WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Kisai and Fauna: Stay tuned for episode 5, "We Have A New Student?! Cure Inferno Is Here!"


End file.
